Les retrouvailles
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Fiction écrites par Dodie et Yuya Shiina !Attention, spoiler, à partir de la fin du manga samurai deeper kyoTrois ans après la mort de l'Ex Roi rouge, que sont devenus Kyo, Kyoshiro et yuya ? Vennez le découvrir !
1. Le criminel

Auteur : Dodie Rogue et Yuya Shiina

Genre : Action, Romance

Titre : Retrouvaille

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°Chapitre 1°

Dans les rues du Japon, trois ans après la guerre avec les mibu,une jeune fille se baladait.  
Une longue chevelure blonde cascadant dans son dos, des yeux clair,et un léger sourire aux lèvres, Yuya Shiina observait distraitement les gens passant à côté d'elle.

Trois ans.. Trois longues années qu'elle n'avait plus revut ses anciens compagnons.  
Kyoshiro.. Tigre Rouge.. Luciole.  
Shinrei... Sasuke.  
Kyo..

Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient devenus ?  
Bonne question... Elle mourrait d'envie de les revoirs,mais elle ne savait pas ou chercher.  
Qu'étaient-ils devenus, quand l'ex roi rouge est mort ?  
Aucune idée..

Avec un soupir lasse, elle rentra dans l'auberge ou elle faisait halte pour le weekend.  
Une pause, dans son voyage à travers le Japon.

Elle avait loué une petite chambre, tranquille, illuminée par les rayons du soleil qui passaient a travers les rideau. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche après avoir marché pendant des heures.  
Yuya resta longtemps sous l'eau tiède, ruisselante sur son visage et sur son corps.

Mais yuya eu un « tic », ou plutôt…son ventre ! Elle sortie de la douche, une serviette autour d'elle.

Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller avec un kimono vert clair,noué par une ceinture de la même couleure, en toile.

Elle descendit à la réception,pour se commander un repas léger.  
Par cette chaleur, mieu valait ne rien manger de trop lourd.  
Surtout qu'après le repas, elle devait aller chasser une tête mis à prix.

Un dangereux criminel qui rodait dans les parages depuis déjà une semaine.  
En tant que chasseuse de prime, s'était de son devoir d'aller l'arrêter, et surtout, toucher la récompense !

Après avoir mangé son repas, elle prépara son pistolet, ses balles ainsi que le petit sabre que Maître Muramasa lui avait donné.

Elle partie et rencontra en chemin des personnes bien aimables.

Impossible qu'un criminel, se met a découvert.  
Elle décida de parcourir les petits chemins.  
Sur ceux-ci, elle resta vigilante.  
Certe , le criminel n'était pas sencé savoir qu'elle était à sa poursuite, mais... on ne sais jamais.  
Un coup peut venir de n'importe ou.  
Les sens en alerte, elle progressait doucement.

D'après les villageois, il se terrait quelques part par ici.  
Son repère n'était pas loin, mieu valait se méfier.  
Tout d'un coup, un bruit derrière elle attira son attention.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'un énorme masse de muscle et de chair s'abattait sur elle, dans un bruit sourd.

A son réveil ( oui, sous le poid elle s'était évanouie, la pauvre), elle avait la tête qui tournait. Mais elle était assez consciente pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était attachée à un mur,menottes aux poignets.  
Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps.  
Etait ce la fin de l'après midi, le soir…

-" Non, c'est le matin."

Yuya regarda en direction de la voix, mais elle ne put voir le visage de l'homme, qui se tenait a contre jour.

-" Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?"

-"c'est simple... Tu es venue rôder dans mon secteur , hier après midi, et sache que je déteste qu'on vienne roder dans mon secteur.  
Donc c'est simple, je t'ai fait prisonnière, et je compte bien te faire payer ton affront.  
Mais j'ai fouiller dans tes affaires, pendant que tu étais évanouie.  
J'ai eu l'extrême plaisir de voir ta license de chasseuse de prime... j'en conclu donc que tu n'était pas la par hazard.. ce qui me donne encore plus envie de te tuer..."

-"Et vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire ?Mais vous rêvez !"

-"Mais que crois-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis... en plus tu es bien jolie, j'ai envie d'en profiter un peut avant de t'achever.."

Une lueure d'effrois passa dans son regard.

°°°°°°° Dans une autre ville, au Japon °°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un homme habillé d'un kimono noir se promenait dans le rues de la ville.

Un sabre accroché dans son dos, cet homme n'était autre que Kyoshiro.

Depuis le temps qu'il avait quitté les autres, ils commencaient à lui manquer.

Shinrei, Sakuya... Tous...

Il les avait revus, après le combat contre l'ex roi rouge, mais les avait quittés il y a de cela un ans.

Pour partir à la recherche de yuya et kyo, qu'il n'avait toujours pas revu depuis 3 ans..

Ou pouvaient-ils êtres ?  
Etaient-ils ensemble au japon ? Ou a des endroits différents ?

Beaucoup de questions traversaient son esprit. Il marchait en regardant tout les recoins de la ville, en espérant voir un visage familier. Mais personne ne fit son apparition.  
Il décida de dormir dans un petit bois pas loin d'ici, pauvre comme il est, il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer une chambre d'hôtel.  
Et puis…sa lui rappelait le bon vieux temps ! (comme si il était vieux, --').

°°°°°°° Quelque part, du coté de Yuya °°°°°°°

Yuya était apeurée, l'homme s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle. Elle essaya de s'enlever ces satanées menottes…mais en vain.

-"Tu peux toujours continuer, tu ne sais pas briser l'acier !"

Il le disait en rigolant !

-"Et puis avec t'es mains attachées tu ne peux rien faire !"

Yuya commença a se dire qu'elle n'avait plus aucune issus…mais une brillante idée lui traversa l'esprit ! Ses jambes, elles n'étaient pas attachées.

L'homme était à quatre pattes sur elle, mais elle lui dit…

-"Désoler !"

Avec une petite mine.  
L'homme ne comprit ses paroles que quand il ressentit une douleur atroce en bas de son ventre, et s'évanouit sous la douleur.

-"Vraiment désolée…mais pourquoi je m'excuse moi ?"

Elle soupira doucement. Il était évanouit, certe, mais elle était toujours bloquée avec ces maudites menottes.

°°°°° Pendant ce temps, quelques part d'autre dans la même ville °°°°°°

Une ombre errait dans la ville, la ou se tenait yuya dans l'après midi de la veille.  
Elle s'avancait lentement,glissant ses yeux rouge sang tout autour d'elle.  
Elle était passée par ici.. aucun doute, son odeur planait encore.

Il serra doucement les poings.  
Ca lui manquait, de ne pas pouvoir l'embêter, se moquer d'elle.  
Mais bientôt... oui bientôt, il pourrait recommencer.  
Il s'avanca alors, toujours tout droit, suivant l'odeur qu'il avait pisté, en murmurant :

-"Yuya... je t'ai retrouvé.."

°°°°°°°°°° Du côté de Yuya °°°°°°°°°°°°

L'homme, son agresseur, s'était finalement réveillé.  
Et elle n'avait pas pu se libérer.  
A force d'essayer de retirer les menottes, elle s'était écorchée les poignets à vif.  
Du sang coulait le long de ses bras, l'homme était en fasse d'elle, mais une grimace le défigura.

-"Toi…ne pense même pas t'en tirer si facilement !"

Yuya avait peur, elle se rappelait que dans ces moment la, elle appelait Kyo en son fort intérieur ! Mais il n'était plus là !  
Elle se retrouva bâillonnée.

-"Je n'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, apprécié ce que tu viens de me faire.. et je vais te le faire payer."

Les yeux de Yuya s'agrandirent d'horreur, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, qu'elle se prenait une giffle magistrale dans la figure.

Sa tête bascula violement sur le côté, et cogna le mur derrière elle. Légèrement assomée, elle ne vit pas le deuxième coup venir.

Celui-ci fut un coup de pied en plein ventre.

Elle manqua de recracher du sang... d'ailleur, elle l'aurait fait si elle n'avait pas été baillonée.

Elle était pliée en deux, sous la douleur, quand l'homme posa un de ses ongles sur sa joue, et la griffa lentement de haut en bas, laissant une trainée rouge.. du sang...

Bon, on va à présent passer aux choses sérieuse..

°A suivre°

Alors ?

Nous esperont que le début de la fic vous a plut Review pleaseeee 


	2. Le sauvetage

Auteurs : Shiina Yuya et Dodie

Genre : Romance et action

Titre : Les retrouvailles

Réponse aux reviews :

Lady Killer : Quoi ? Toi aussi tu trouve que la fin de samurai deeper kyo était merdique ? Lolll, comme ca on est trois .  
Bien sur que c'est mathématique ! Kyo ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, alors que yuya est dans le pétrin XD Voila la suite, bonne lecture, et merci pour ta review

gasp31 : Merci, voila la suite, bonne lecture !

Spicycocktail : Tant mieu si tu as kiffé, ca va alors voila la suite, kissous

chibi-yuya : Mais oui, yuya atteindra le deuxième chapitre.. c'est quand même une des héroines, et elle réussira... malgré les petits incidents :p Bonne lecture !

Princesse d'Argent : Bastonnnn, lol merci pour ta review, voila la suite, kissous, bonne lecture :p

----------------------------------------------------

°Chapitre 2°

°°°°°°Du côté de Kyo°°°°°°°

Il marchait toujours, guidé par l'odeur de Yuya, il suivait exactement les mêmes petits chemins qu'elle avait emprunté.  
Puis il vit au loin une cabane en bois. Kyo commença à froncer les sourcils.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose avait l'air de ne pas tourner rond dans cette cabane.

°°°°°°° Du côté de Yuya °°°°°°°

L'homme sa rapprocha de Yuya.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue, mais Yuya tourna rapidement son visage ,et ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la main de son agresseur.  
Il cria, en dégageant précipitement sa main.

Pour la punir, il prit son bras, et le tordit dans le sens inverse au sens qu'il devait être.

Cela eu pour résultat de la faire hurler, tandis que son bras se déboitait, et sortait complètement de son axe.

Ensuite l'homme, avec un mauvais sourire, laissa sa main glisser le long de la jambe de Yuya, qui frémit d'horreur.

°°°°°°°°°Du côté de kyo°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kyo avait reconnue le cri.  
C'était bien le sien. Il accéléra le pas, pour enfin se retrouver devant les portes de la cabane. Il poussa la porte et la vit. Complètement tombée, mais retenue par des menottes, au bord de l'évanouissement à cause de la douleur atroce que sont bras lui infligeait.

L'homme se retourna, et vit juste le regard rouge de Kyo. Il était à la fois fou de rage et intéressé par la posture de Yuya.

Le criminel se mit devant yuya, et dit, de façon arrogante :

-"Qu'est ce que tu viens faire la toi ? "  
-"Je suis venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient.."

Déclara tranquillement Kyo, alors que l'homme en face de lui froncait ses sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement rien du tout.

Mais yuya, de son côté, se rebellait, malgré la douleur.

-"Kyo ! Espèce d'imbécile, je ne suis pas t'a propriété ! Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités "  
-"Planche à pain, tait toi, on ne parle pas comme ca à Kyo aux yeux de demon"  
-"Kyo aux yeux de démons ou pas, je ne suis la propriété de personne "  
-"Mais oui, mais oui.. En attendant si j'étais pas la, tu serais dans de beau draps"  
-"J'arriverais à me débrouiller "  
-"C'est ca, et tu pense que je vais te croire ? Tu me devras un service, Femme !"'

Le criminel, qui commencait sérieusement à en avoir marre, se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, pour saisir un sabre, et en pointer la pointe vers kyo.

-"Toi, tu va sortir de cette cabane"  
-"'Toi, tu va regrettez d'avoir touché à mon bien"

Répondit kyo, en prenant son épée.  
Les deux hommes se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, immobile.  
Le silence complet.  
Tout a coup, l'homme disparu de la vue de Kyo, et apparu derrière celui-ci.  
Malheureusement, Kyo disparu a son tour se retrouva derrière l'homme et lui porta un simple coup.

-"Toi, tu ne sais pas vraiment te battre"

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrocha sur son sabre, l'achevant par la même occasion.  
Yuya, de son côté, grimaca légèrement, en regardant kyo faire.

Kyo, après avoir rangé son arme, se dirigea vers elle

-"N'oublie pas, tu m'en dois une maintenant"  
-"Alors ca jamais ! Et.. au fait, qu'est ce que tu es venu faire par ici "  
-".. Rien de bien précis, j'errais, et il a encore fallu que je tombe sur toi, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance apparement"

Dit-il, avec un léger sourire en coin. Ca lui avait manqué de la faire râler ainsi.  
Il lui retira les menottes, et l'observa.  
Une lueur de colère passa dans son regard en voyant les différentes blessures qu'elle avait, mais il ne dit rien.

Yuya essaya de se lever, non sans grimacer.

En voyant ca, kyo soupira doucement, pour la forme, et ensuite, il l'a prit sur son dos, sans lui demander son avis.

-"Dit moi simplement ou tu loges pour le moment"  
-"mais tu vas me poser oui "  
-"Et tu penses pouvoir marcher comme sa "  
-"Oui je peux marcher…"

Yuya ne pu continuer sa phrase et elle s'évanouit.

-"Super…et moi comment je fais pour savoir ou tu loges ?"

°°°°°°°Du côté de Kyoshiro°°°°°°°

Il continuait de marcher avec l'espoir de voir quelqu'un.

-"Oouuiinnn ! Mais ils sont où "  
-"Pas si loin de toi mon cher kyoshiro."

Celui-ci se retourna, et le bonheur l'envahi !

-"Mais…c'est toi !"

°°°°°°°°°°°° Du Coté de Kyo et Yuya °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kyo, finalement, avait opté pour la même méthode que quand il cherchait Yuya.  
Il se fia à son odeur.  
Celle-ci le mena jusqu'à une auberge.

Il entra, et lanca à l'aubergiste un regard noir, en demandant d'une voix glacial si yuya logeait ici.  
L'homme, tremblant, lui indiqua l'étage au dessus, en lui montrant 3 doigts.

La chambre trois, à l'étage..

Sans un mot, Kyo monta, et amena son "paquet" dans la chambre.

Il la déposa ( ou jeta ) sur le lit.  
Kyo soupira :

-"Elle a prit du poids ou quoi ? En espérant que sa vienne de sa poitrine…"

En effet, dans le noir de la cabane ,Kyo n'avait pas remarqué que maintenant Yuya était une jeune femme et avait prit de belles formes. Mais elle sera toujours « sa » planche à pain.  
Il décida donc de prendre, comme toujours, le porte feuille de Yuya pour aller s'acheter une bouteille de saké.

°°°°°°° Dans la ville où se trouvait Kyoshiro et…°°°°°°°

-"Mais…c'est toi "  
-"Bonjour mon petit Kyoshiro "  
-"Okuni !"

Izuno No Okuni se tenait juste devant notre Kyoshiro ! Toujours aussi belle et bien foutue !

°A suivre dans le chapitre 3°

Et voila le chapitre 2 En esperant qu'il vous ai plut kissous tout le monde ,review 


	3. Le déroulement

Auteurs : Shiina Yuya et Dodie

Genre : Romance et action

Titre : Les retrouvailles

Réponse aux reviews :

chibi-yuya : Nan, il ne peux pas s'en empêcher c'est comme ca, il y a tiens à sa planche à pain :p Voila la suite elle aura été rapide en plus, lol.  
bonne lecture !

Lady Killer : Si il va se passer quelques chose entre kyo et yuya... l'avenir te le dira :p lol Voila le chapitre 3 bonne lecture !

Spicycocktail : Lol, tu aime aussi mes fanfiction sur Naruto ? ca me fait très plaisir, merci Voila la suite, en esperant qu'elle soit toujours à la hauteur. bonne lecture !

Princesse d'Argent : Lolll, j'était assez fier de cette partie, kyo et yuya se dispute tout le temps, ca n'aurais pas été si dans notre fic ils auraient fait copain-copain lol.  
Voila la suite, qui arrive, comme tu le vois, très très très rapidement, lol Bonne lecture !

IthilWilwarin : Lol, si j'arrêtais au moment crucial, ca faisait trop tôt, lol. Voila la suite, ca va ? a pas pleurer, lol faut pas Bonne lecture, merci pour ta review

-------------------------------------------

°Chapitre 3°

°°°° Du côté de Kyoshiro et Okuni °°°°

-"Okuni, je suis content de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu "  
-"Je vais bien, comme toujours, et toi "  
-"Bof... En ce moment, je suis à la recherche de Kyo et Yuya"  
-"En effet ,c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre"  
-"Oui... Hey ! En fait, pourquoi as-tu dit..Pas si loin de toi.. ? Tu sais ou ils sont ? "  
-"Je sais tout, tu devrais pourtant le savoir"

Dit-elle, avec un rire et une mine supérieur.

-"Alors dit le moi "  
-"Hm... en échange de quoi "  
-"Roonn ! Se que tu veux, mais je veux les voir "  
Okuni eu une idée !

-"C'est vrai…se que je veux ?"

-"oui ! se que tu veux !"

Du coup, kyoshiro prit légèrement peur... C'était peut être pas une si bonne idée après tout.  
Okuni eu un sourir au coin de bouche !

-"D'accord !"

°°°°°°° Quelque part à deux villes de là°°°°°°°

-"Mais où est-il ? … MAIS IL EST OU ?"

Un bruit de rire fit changer la trajectoire de Saizo qui était à là recherche de Yukimura !

-"Je vais le... le...rahhhh"

Il était pratiquement en train de s'arracher les cheveux.  
Soudain, une silhouette se dessina devant lui

-"Ca va, ca va Saizo, je suis la"

Le dit Saizo se jeta aux genoux de son maitre, en pleurant et en gémissant :

-"Ne me faite plus jamais caaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Yukimura se gratta le crane, avec un rire gêné.  
Saizo était vraiment trop protecteur.

°°°°° Du côté de Yuya et Kyo °°°°°°°

Kyo pénétra dans la chambre ou il avait laissé Yuya.  
Il revenait avec plusieurs bouteilles de saké, et un porte feuille désespérément vide.  
"Elle va me tuer.." Pensa-t-il, avec un sourir sournois.  
En effet, car dès qu'il pénétra dans la chambre, il reçus des objets divers et variés dans la figure, envoyé par un Yuya plus qu'en colère.

-"Kyoooooooooo, comment as-tu osééé ! Je vais te faire la peau "  
-"Osé quoi "  
-"NE FAIT PAS L'INNOCENT !"

Yuya était vraiment en colère !  
Kyo qui était encore en train d'éviter tous les objets que Yuya jetait,vit tout à coup un objet familier entre les mains de Yuya !

-"Depuis quand, tu utilises le sabre de Muramasa "  
-"Depuis qu'un certain Kyo me tape sur le système "  
-"Oh ça va !"

Kyo s'approcha de Yuya tout en esquivant les objets.

-"Ne t'approche pas ! Je t'ai dit ne pas t'a…"

Elle ne peut finir sa phrase alors que Kyo lui avait saisit le poignet de la main qui détenait le petit sabre.

-"Dit moi la vérité ! tu ne t'en est jamais servis avant ?"

Yuya tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de Kyo.

-"Planche à Pain "  
-"En quoi est-ce que ca peut te regarder "  
-"Ca me regarde dans le fait que si tu te fais attaquer, et que tu tiens ton petit sabre de défense comme ca devant l'agresseur, tu aurais l'air bien"  
-"Quoi ? Il ne faut pas le tenir ainsi ? "  
-"Surement pas. Ce que tu peux être idiote toi"

Yuya serra les poings, avec une lueur très meurtrière dans le regard.

-"Si tu veux... je peux t'apprendre à te servir du sabre"  
-"Ah oui "  
-"J'ai que ca à faire, ca me passera le temps"

Elle retient un grondement de fureur. Mais bon, si il le proposait... pourquoi pas..

-"Très bien, j'accepte"

°°°°°°° Du côté de Kyoshiro et Okuni °°°°°°°

-"Okuni ! je t'en supplis ! fais pas sa "  
-"Et pourquoi ? tu m'as bien dit « se que tu veux "  
-"Raahhh ! j'aurais jamais du dire sa ! aller ! détache moi du lit ! Okuni "  
-"Hihihi ! t'es mignon Kyoshiro."

Elle s'approcha de lui dans une démarche assez sexy.  
Kyoshiro ne peux s'empécher de rougir.

-"tu es prêt mon petit Kyoshiro "  
-"Arrête ! je suis fidèle à Sakuya !"

Okuni sourit et se retira.

-"Et ben voilà, tu l'as dis "  
-"Quoi ? tu voulais que je dise sa ! Ahaha sacrée Okuni" -"Hihihi !"

°°°°°°° Retour du côté de Kyo et Yuya °°°°°°°

Ils avaient quittés l'auberge et étaient partis dans une forêt. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de marcher et la nuit commencait à tomber.

-"Héééé ! Kyo ! tu m'emmènes où comme ça ? j'en peux plus moi "  
-"Tait-toi et continue de marcher ou j'accélère le pas." -"Grrrr ! Mais j'en ai marre, c'est un test ou quoi"  
-"Bingo "  
-"Hein "  
-"c'est pour travailler ton endurance "  
-"Mais pour quoi faire ?" -"Manier un sabre, même petit n'est pas de tous repos, et menue comme tu es, ça va pas être la joie !" -"Oh ça va ! grrrr !"

La pauvre Yuya commencait déjà à en voir de toutes les couleurs.  
Finalement, c'était pas une si bonne idée d'accepter la proposition de Kyo.  
Il l'a faisait tourner en bourrique.  
Elle avait déjà envie de l'étriper.

°°°°°°°°°° Un mois après °°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une personne courait à travers la forêt, essoufflée.  
Elle fuyait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Tout à coup, elle vit une attaque charger vers elle. Elle se baissa de justesse, puis s'écroula. 

-"Tu pourrais y aller plus doucement…Kyo…" -"En tout cas, tu esquives mieux les attaques." -"tu étais sensé m'apprendre comment tenir un sabre ! et moi j'en peux plus "  
-"Pfff… c'est dans mon apprentissage alors tu le suis !"

Kyo tourna les talons. Quand à Yuya, elle se releva difficilement.

-"Comment sa, « mon apprentissage » "  
-"En se moment, je suis en train de t'enseigner avec la même méthode que Muramasa m'avait appris."

Yuya était…étonnée. La même méthode d'entraînement que Maître Muramasa ! Elle eu un sourire que Kyo ne vit.

-"Bon alors on continus ou pas ?"

Kyo se retourna avec un sourire et un sourcil levé.

-"Tu est sur de toi ?"

°A suivre°

Et voila la fin du chapitre 3 !  
En esperant qu'il vous ai plut.  
Bisous tout le monde, reviews 


	4. Comment faire avouer

Auteurs : Shiina Yuya et Dodie

Genre : Romance et action

Titre : Les retrouvailles

Réponse aux reviews :

-------------------------------------------

°Chapitre 4°

-"Oui... Je suis sur de moi... Tu es un tyran, tu es suffisant, arrogant, hypocrite, chiant et j'en passe et des meilleurs, mais je veux m'entraîner,encore"  
-"Mh... Je ne pense pas que je doives être flatté par tes propos, mais c'est déjà pas mal, au moin tu veux t'entraîner. Ca te rendra pas plus faible que tu ne l'es déjà, ca c'est impossible"

Dit-il, avec un sourire ironique.  
La jeune fille gronda de fureur,avant de tourner des talons subitement, et de s'en aller en vitesse, les larmes aux yeux.  
En voyant celle-ci, Kyo eu un pincement au coeur, pour une raison inconnu.  
Il passa le reste de la soirée à penser à elle, à ce que cela signifiait.  
En fin de soirée, il prit enfin une décision.  
Il se leva, et partit à sa recherche.

°°°°°°° Du coté de Yukimura °°°°°°°°

-"Oulala , c'est qui fait froid pour se mois si ! vivement le printemps !"

Yukimura continuait de marcher, mais n'allait pas très vite. Normal, en s'arrêtant à chaque Bordel, à tripoter les filles et a boire...

-"En espèrant que vous ne dites pas «vive le printemps » pour voir les filles en kimono court.."

-"Saizo ! Mais enfin, tu me connais quand même ! je ne ferais jamais ça !"

-"Je n'en suis pas si sur..."

Ils continuèrent de marcher un bon moment, puis ils virent une nouvelle ville.

-"Oh ! Regarde Saizo, enfin une autre ville !"

-"Mhh...Vive l'hiver. --' ..."

°°°°°°°° Du côté de Okuni et Kyoshiro °°°°°°°°°

-"Okuniii, tu es sûr de ce que tu m'as avancé "  
-"Mais oui, mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on va bientôt arriver"  
-"..Corrige moi si je me trompe, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a déjà 3 heures "  
-"Mais, mon petit Kyoshiro, ce que tu peux être impatient"  
-"Mais je veux les revoirs, c'est tout ,et j'ai mal aux pied ! Ca fait une semaine qu'ont marchent "  
-"Justement ,ce n'est pas beaucoup"  
-"..Je pense que nous n'avons pas la même notion du temps.."

Kyoshiro et Okuni, comme la petite conversation l'indiquait, continuaient de marcher vers la ville ou, d'après Okuni, se trouvaient Yuya et Kyo"

°°°°°°° Côté Kyo et Yuya °°°°°°°

Yuya marchait, sans but précis, elle était dans les vapes, et quant elle reprit conscience, elle ne savait en aucun cas où elle était ! Elle regarda plusieurs fois derrière elle. En effet elle commençait à angoisser. Puis elle entendit un bruit dans le feuillage.

-"Qui… qui est là "  
-"…" -"Qui êtes vous "  
-"Ca va, j'arrête, sinon tu vas avoir une crise cardiaque…" -"Sa…Sasuke "  
-"Ouai..c'est moi"  
-"Mais.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici "  
-"Yukimura à encore disparut je ne sais ou avec Saizo.. Alors je le cherche.."

Yuya esquissa un léger sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke.

-"Ne te moque pas, et ne te méprend pas ! Je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter"  
-"Bravo,l'imitation est bien interprêtée alors"  
-"Grrr,Yuya, ne commence pas, tu deviens pire que Kyo"  
-"Alors ca,impossible,ne me compare pas à ce tyran "  
-"Mais avoue que tu l'aimes bien ton tyran"

Sur le coup, Yuya ne sut que dire.  
Ces paroles l'avaient déstabilisée.  
Kyo, qui était finalement parvenu à la retrouver, c'était installé sur la branche d'un arbre, histoire d'écouter la conversation, qui commencait à devenir très intéréssante à son gout.

-"Ce n'est q'un tyran un point c'est tout "  
-"Attend que je me rappel, chez les Mibu, devant ton frère, tu avais bien dit « il est si important pour moi, comme toi grand frère, en plus que toi…parce que je l'ai… » alors "  
-"Grrrrr ! Ce n'est qu'un abruti, qui ne connaît rien au cœur d'une femme "  
-"Mais oui..."

Kyo qui était sur sa branche d'arbres, eu un sourire .

-"Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant…"

En entendant sa voix, Sasuke et Yuya se tournèrent vers lui.  
Il se décida à descendre de sa branche, pour attérir juste devant eux.

-"Il y a une partie de la conversation qui m'a bien plu.."

Yuya eu un sourire ironique

-"Quoi,la partie ou je disais que tu n'étais qu'un abruti "  
-"Non, celle avant.. que Sasuke à dit..."

Elle détourna le regard,Sasuke eut un mini-sourire, et kyo la regarda avec un sourire triomphant.  
Sasuke décida de s'en aller, laissant les deux personnes seuls.  
Kyo se rapprocha de yuya, qui ne le regardait toujours pas..

-"Alors.. tu ne pourrais pas répéter ce que il a dit ? "  
-"Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir "  
-"Je m'en doute bien ! mais"  
-"Mais.. ?" -"Mais si je t'y obligeait "  
-"Et de quelle façon "  
-"Ne t'inquiète donc pas "

Kyo sortit une corde de on ne sais où.

-"Hey…attend !"

°°°°°°° Du côté de Yukimura °°°°°°°

Il s'était arrêté dans une ville, celle où Kyoshiro et Okuni s'étaient arrêtés de même. Par pur hasard, il stoppa au même endroit où le pauvre Kyoshiro c'était fait agressé par la splendide Okuni.

-"Mhhh…je reconnais leur odeur ! Mais avant de repartir, je vais aller… AIE ! "  
-"Sire ! vous osez "  
-"Mais quoi "  
Le pauvre Yuki avait les larmes aux yeux !

-"Les filles, bien évidement "  
-"Où est le mal "  
-"Il m'agace"  
-"Ahahahah ! mon petit Saizo" -"Chui pas petit !"

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

-"Ben enfin, je vous retrouve.Yukimura, je te hais"  
-"Sasuke, comment oses-tu parler comme ca à notre chef "  
-"Ohhh,mon petit Sasuke,qu'est ce que j'ai fais "  
-"Tu m'obliges à jouer les baby-sitter ! Ca m'énerve"  
-"Mais non, mais non"

°°°°°°°°° Du côté de Kyo et Yuya °°°°°°°°°

-"Lache moi immédiatement,espèce de satyre "  
-"Arrête de me hurler dans les oreilles, tu me crèves les tympans "  
-"Libère moi ! Enlève ces cordes "  
-"Pas questions, je vais te faire avouer !"

Yuya se débattait tant bien que mal.  
Après l'avoir attaché, kyo se planta devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-"Ne t'approche pas "  
-"Arrête de crier, où je te bâillonne" -"Essaye donc !" -"Très bien, comme tu m'as donnée le feu vert, je ne me retiendrais pas" -"Mmmhhhh !"

Yuya était maintenant bâillonnée.  
Kyo se mit a rire.

-"Mmhhpppfff mmfpfmp !" (traduction : arête de rire, idiot !)

Kyo la souleva par le haut de son kimono ! Avec toujours son sourire vicieux..

-"Finalement, j'ai trouvé autre chose pour te baillonner.."

Et il approcha son visage du siens, lentement, jusqu'au moment où, brusquement...

°A suivre°

Et voila la fin du chapitre 4 j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus :p reviewwwww 


	5. Enlevée ?

Auteurs : Shiina Yuya et Dodie

Genre : Romance et action

Titre : Les retrouvailles

Merci à tous pour vos review Elles nous font très plaisir, nous esperons que la fic vous plait

-------------------------------------------

°Chapitre 5°

Quand soudain, kyo poussa brusquement Yuya en arrière, et sauta en même temps sur le côté, alors qu'une dizaine de Kunai se plantaient dans le sol, là où ils se tenaient quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Kyo se tourna rapidement vers la source de ces armes, et s'aperçut que Yuya et lui étaient cernés de ninja.  
Il s'exclama alors :

-"Qu'est ce que des ninja viennent faire ici ?"

Un homme masqué s'avanca, apparement c'était le chef de la troupe.

-"C'est pas toi qu'ont veux, Kyo aux yeux de démons, mais ta p'tite copine"  
-"Alors la tu peux toujours rêvés. C'est mon domestique, je le prête pas.."

Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
Yuya, qui s'était finalement libérée de ses liens, s'exclama.

-"Espèce d'idiot ! Je ne suis pas ton domestique "  
-"Tait toi esclave "  
-"Va te faire voir psycopathe "  
-"Le maitre à tout les droits"  
-"le fou à le droit de la fermer "  
-"Qui traites-tu de fou "  
-"Le perver en face de moi !"

Mais tout à coup, les trente ninja sautèrent en l'air, et commencèrent à attaquer tous en même temps Kyo et Yuya.  
Kyo s'en sortait plutôt bien, mais Yuya, qui n'était qu'apprentit, avec plus de mal que lui.  
Kyo se acheva le dernier de ses opposant, et se tourna vers Yuya.

Il stoppa un coup de sabre que Yuya n'avait pas vu !

-Kyo…  
- faut toujours être derrière toi - mais si… mais si tu ne veut pas m'aider, t'as cas t'enlever !  
- peu être mais après tu vas crever - qu'est ce que sa peu te faire ?

Kyo se retourna, face a Yuya, avec un air…étonné ! mais a se moment la un des ninja…

- si tu ne regarde pas devant toi Kyo aux yeux de démons, tu vas te faire tuer .  
- merde !

Kyo se retourna, et porta un coût que le ninja esquiva. Le chef de la troupe, fit un signe de la main, et tout les autres se mirent en rond autour de Kyo et Yuya. Ils se mirent tous a tourner ! Kyo et Yuya vient une tornade aux dessus d'eux !

-et on fait quoi maintenant, Mr l'expert en sabre !  
- tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
- bah oui !  
- je sais pas .  
-…, ET TU RESTE LA SANS RIEN FAIRE! SA NE TE FAIT RIEN DE SAVOIR QU'IL Y A UNE TORNADE AU DESSUS DE NOUS !  
- c'est pas une vrai tornade et calme toi…  
- comment ça ?  
-"Ce n'est pas une vrai tornade, se sont simplement les ninjas qui font du vent"

Dit-il avec un air supérieur.  
Et il sauta en l'air d'un coup, pour trancher la tornade avec son sabre.  
Les ninjas tombèrent comme des mouches sur le sol, près de leur chef.  
Celui-ci grimaça de colère, et il envoya 5 kunais vers kyo, et 5 autres vers Yuya.  
Kyo pensa alors : Merde, je dois stopper les kunais qui viennent vers moi, je n'aurais pas le temps de stopper ceux de Yuya.  
Quand il eut bloqués les siens, il tourna son visage vers la jeune fille, et vit qu'elle s'en était parfaitement tirée toute seule, avec son sabre à elle.  
Elle adressa à kyo un sourire moqueur, qu'il lui rendit.  
Ils se tournèrent alors tout les deux vers le chef, et kyo s'avança vers lui, l'air menacent.

-"Pourquoi vouliez-vous vous en prendre à elle "  
-"Parce que tu crois que je vais te répondre"

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit un coup de poing magistrale de la part du démon.

-"Je répète ma question... Pourquoi »  
-"Mon maître veut se venger d'elle ! Et il à des projets pour elle "  
-"Lesquels »  
-"Nous n'avons rien le droit de dire"  
-"Ah oui…et bien c'est se qu'on va voir.."

Kyo s'avança vers le ninja, près à lui prendre le col mais il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

-"Tu as perdu…"

Kyo se retourna du côté de Yuya, qui avait été prise par 5 ninjas !

-"Il lui en faut tant pour la porter"  
-"Tu la reverras, mais pas sous la forme dont tu la vois actuellement…"

Et ils disparurent. Kyo n'avait pas put bouger. Bizard. Puis il entendit un bruit…comme un écho, tout près d'un buisson. Kyo eu un air abasourdit,il vit le sabre de Yuya. Le sabre appelait son propriétaire. Mais une question traversa l'esprit de Kyo

-"Pourquoi le sabre n'a-t-il pas protégé Yuya.. et qu'avait voulut dire le chef par... pas sous la forme... ?"

Soudain, il entendit un bruit.  
Et il fut rejoind par Yukimura, Saizo, Okuni, Kyoshiro et Sasuke.

-"Qu'est ce que vous faites tous là ? "  
-"Figure toi qu'on te cherchait, toi et Yuya "  
-'Oui.. d'ailleur on aurait cru qu'elle serait avec toi"  
-"Elle l'était il y a 5 minutes"  
-"Quoi ?Et qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? "  
-"Elle viens de se faire enlever"  
-"Il faut partir à sa recherche !"

Et tous disparurent, et commencèrent à chercher...

°Un mois plus tard°

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans une auberge.  
Kyo, assis à terre, adossé contre le mur, les autres assis un peu plus loin, tous avaient la tête basse.

-"Ca fait un mois que nous la cherchons.. et toujours aucun résultat"  
-"On finira bien par trouver !"

Mais tout à coup, le sol se mit à trembler.  
Dans un sursaut, ils se levèrent tous et sortirent dehors.  
Et la, ils virent deux personnes en face d'eux.  
L'une était grande, aux cheveux brun et aux yeux bleu.  
C'était un homme au visage fin.  
L'autre personne, s'avanca vers eux...

°°° Fin du chapitre 5 °°°°° 


	6. Qui estu ?

Auteurs : Shiina Yuya et Dodie

Genre : Romance et action

Titre : Les retrouvailles

Merci à tous pour vos review Elles nous font très plaisir, nous esperons que la fic vous plait

-------------------------------------------

°Chapitre 6° 

Ils virent une autre personne s'approcher d'eux. Ils ne purent voir son visage placé a contre jour. Ils étaient tous concentrés sur chaques parties du corps de la personne, qui en avançant laissait apparaître petit à petit son apparence au soleil. A première vue, il s'agissait d'une femme, elle portait un kimono au couleur sombre, la couleur principale était le noir et l'or, les motifs représentés. Au dos, se trouvé un dragon, mais pas n'importe le quel, la forme du Vent Doré, celui des quatre coups réunie. Son obi était nouée en ailes de papillon de couleur argenté. Cette personne continuait d'avancer, mais la troupe de Kyo commençait à sentir leur cœur se serrer, puis ils virent enfin le visage de cette personne. Bizarement, elle portait un bandage aux yeux, un bandage noir déchiré.

-"…Yukimura… "  
-"Mmhh ?" -"Pourquoi j'ai froid ?" -"Bonne question, mais je pense que nous avons tous la même réaction !"

Sasuke regarda les autres et les vit trembler. Tout à coup : 

-"Ah "  
-"Qui a-t-il Okuni "  
-"Regardez"  
-"Quoi ?" -"Ses cheveux !"

Ils se mirent tous à regarder les cheveux de la jeune femme, et ils eurent tous un « hic »

-"C'est impossible"  
-"Bah tu sais on a connu des choses bizard donc tu sais Tigre…" -"Mais non, sa ne peut être…"

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kyo

-"Kyo ?" -"Ce jour-là le chef des ninjas qui ont kidnappés Yuya m'a dit «tu la reverra, mais pas sous la forme dont tu la vois actuellement… » "

-"Alors…c'est…

La personne aux yeux bandés se mit à sourir.

-"Bien le bonjour à toute la troupe de Kyo aux yeux de démon !"

Tout le monde avait les yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pongs !

-"Cette voix.." -"SA voix…" -"Kyo ? "  
-"Eh oui…c'est bien planche à pain…"

La personne en face d'eux éclata de rire.  
L'autre personne s'avanca, et déclara :

-"Ce n'est plus la personne que vous avez connu autre fois. Celle-ci est tapis au fond de ce corps, et elle ne pourra plus jamais revenir à la surface. Il va falloir vous y faire"  
-"C'est ce qu'on va voir !"

Sur ces mots, Kyo s'élanca vers les deux personne.  
Mais la jeune fille qui avait le corps de Yuya s'interposa, et bloqua le sabre de kyo avec la paume de ses mains.

-"Raté mon cher. Tu es toujours aussi nul à ce que je vois.."

Cette phrase déstabilisa Kyo, et elle en profita pour lui mettre un coups de genoux dans le ventre.  
Ca n'eut pas l'air de lui faire grand mal, mais il était toujours ébranlé.  
Se reprenant, il s'élanca à nouveau, et s'ensuivit un combat au sabre.  
Car la jeune fille possédait également un sabre, de la même longueur que celui de kyo.  
Ils s'entrechoquaient, se frôlait, tout ca dans un bruit de métal retentissant.  
Le visage de Yuya se mit encore une fois à sourire, se qui déstabilisa la défense de Kyo ! A se moment la ,l'âme possédant de corps de Yuya lui porta un coup. Kyo pensait avoir esquivé l'attaque en reculant, mais une fois immobile, du sang coula de son torse.

-"Maître Muramasa, ne t'as finalement pas fait faire de progrès, dans le milieu du maniement du sabre"  
-"Ferme la planche à pain "  
-"Je ne suis pas votre planche à pain ."

Kyo et les autres fronçèrent les sourcils…

-"Alors t'es qui ? Parce que c'est bizarre, t'a la même voix qu'elle, le même corps. Alors t'es qui "  
-"J'ai le même corps qu'elle car j'ai possédé son corps"  
-"Et en quel droit "  
-"Oh désolée, il fallait que je vous demande la permission"  
-"Exactement"  
-"Tu n'as pas changé Kyo"  
-"On ne se connaît même pas."

Elle se mit à sourire, puis à rigoler comme une enfant.

-"Hihihihi ! Tu es mignon… et je vais te dire, quelque chose d'étonnant"  
Elle apparut devant Kyo, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-"On se connaît Kyo, on a même vécu ensemble !"

Kyo avait bugé, et ne bougeait plus.

-"Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te croire... Si tu ne te montr pas sous ton vrai corps"  
-"Je ne peux pas car ce corps, tu l'a détruit !"

Il eu un léger sourire

-"Ca ne m'étonne pas, si tu était comme maintenant !"

Avec un cri de rage, elle se jeta sur lui, toute griffe dehors.  
Il avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter les coups.  
Cet esprit avait de l'expérience au combat.. beaucoup.  
Mais il réussis à lui renvoyer un coup de sabre.  
Celui-ci ler déchira le bandeau qu'elle avait sur les yeux.  
Celui-ci se mit à tomber, doucement, au gré du vent.  
Ils le regardèrent tous tomber.  
Quand celui-ci attérit sur le sol, ile regardèrent la jeune femme dans les yeux, et ils sursautèrent tous.

"Mais...tu...tu es...

° A suivre °

Et voilaaa

en esperant qu'il vous ai plut kiss tout le monde 


	7. Que veuxtu ?

Auteurs : Shiina Yuya et Dodie

Genre : Romance et action

Titre : Les retrouvailles

Merci à tous pour vos review Elles nous font très plaisir, nous esperons que la fic vous plait

-------------------------------------------

°Chapitre 7°

-"Mais…tu es"  
-"Méchant petit Kyo, tu as dévoilé qui j'étais !"

Toute la troupe avait les yeux écarquillés. Ils en avaient des sueurs froides, ils tremblaient…

-"tu es…une"  
-"Si tu veux savoir, la réponse est oui, je suis une vrai Mibu et nom une poupée."

-"Mais c'est impossible "  
-"Sarutobi Sasuke, rien n'est impossible"  
-"Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là, alors ?  
-"Kyo…c'est toi…qui m'as tué"

OO !

-"J'ai tué tellement de monde.. Que je ne peux pas savoir qui tu es"  
-"Alors kyo... Tu ne reconnais même pas.. une femme que tu as tué, il y a de cela bien des années. Ensuite, tu t'es enfuit de la maison.."

Les yeux de kyo s'écarquillèrent.  
La jeune femme en face de lui sourit légèrement, s'approchant de lui lentement, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, et de chuchoter à son oreille

-"Alors.. Tu as trouvé.. Mon petit garçon »  
-"c'est…c'est…IMPOSSIBLE !"

Kyo lança sur la femme un Suzaku. Puis elle se mit à rire.

-"Hihihihihihihih ! C'est bizard, je n'ai pas envie de me protèger, qu'elle dommage pour la jeune femme à qui j'ai pris le corps, son âme et son corps vont mourir, et moi je continuerais à vagabonder de corps en corps ! hihihihi !"

A ces mots, Kyo se précipita devant la femme et stoppa le Suzaku.

-"Dites moi exactement qui vous êtes "  
-"Moi, je m'appelle Ikatsù…et je suis ta mère mon petit Kyo."

Les autres : OO !

Toute la troupe était clouée sur place, ils n'arrivaient même pas à bouger le petit doigt.

Pensé de toute la bande : c'est sa mère et Kyo l'a…tué !

Ikatsù regarda Kyo, et passa sa main devant ces yeux, bien évidement, Kyo était choqué et s'était évanouie les yeux ouvert.

-"Bon.. hé bien... Puisque Kyo n'est plus apte à se battre, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais ici"  
-"Attendez"  
-"Oui ? "  
-"Alors comme ca, vous êtes la mère de Kyo ? "  
-"En effet, je croyais pourtant l'avoir dit.. Serais-tu bouché par hazard ?"

Grrr, voila d'ou Kyo tenait son fichu caractère.

-"Pourquoi Kyo vous a-t-il tué "  
-"Surement parce que depuis sa naissance, je lui ai pourrit la vie"

Dit-elle avec un sourire, devant le regard étonné des hommes.

-"Mais.. Pourquoi ? C'était tout de même votre fils"  
-"Oui mais je ne l'ai jamais désiré.. C'était un accident.. Pfff, tout ca à cause du père de Kyo, cet imbécile "  
-"Qu'elle sont vos intention "  
-"Parce que vous croyiez que je vais vous les dires ?"

Gros silence.  
Mais soudain, la jeune fille se tint la tête, avec un grimace.  
Pendant ce temps, kyo se releva, l'air énervé, et enfin réveillé.  
Ils purent entendre quelques mots chuchotés par Ikatsù :

-"Non... tu.. arrête... reste en retrait.. laisse moi garder ton corps "  
-"Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe "  
-"Kyo ? Sa ressemble…à nous…comme avant "  
-"En effet, planche à pain essaye de sortir"  
-"Je t'ai dis d'arrêter ! Laisse moi !"

En même temps qu'elle parlait, il y avait une impression d'éloignement !"

-"Elle s'en va "  
-"Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit, se corps m'appartient maintenant !"

Tous se rapprochèrent de Yuya, en étant quand même sur leur garde.

-"NON !"

Ikatsù, de tenait la tête entre ses mains, et se fut le dernier mot quelle prononça, puis enfin, elle s'évanouie. Personne en savait si s'était encore Ikatsù ou Yuya.

-"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ont fait "  
-"Je ne sais pas.."

Mais tout à coup, ils entendirent une petite voix s'élever du corps à terre.

-".. Kyo.. ? "

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, méfiant..

-"Tu es Ikatsù, oui Yuya ? "  
-"Je.. c'est Yuya"  
-"Tu es sur, planche à pain qui sert à rien ? "  
-"Kyo ! Espèce d'abrutis ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ca !-"Aucun doute, c'est elle"  
-"J'ai.. réussis à reprendre le dessus, mais je la sens qui essaie de revenir.. c'est dur"  
-"Essais de la bloquer "  
-'Je..voulais.. vous dire ses intentions... c'est..."

Elle leva son visage, pour regarder kyo en face

-"Ce qu'elle veux, c'est te faire souffrir encore plus qu'elle ne l'a fait jusqu'ici..."

Il serra les poings, détournant le regard Sasuke, tournant son visage de l'un à l'autre, demanda :

-"Et comment compte-elle s'y prendre "  
-".. Pour le moment, son plan c'est de tuer devant lui, la personne à laquelle il tiens le plus... Enfin...tout organiser pour que ce soit lui qui la tue"  
-"Et qui est cette personne ? "

A ces mots, kyo regarda ailleurs, et yuya baissa son visge, le rouge lui montant aux joues.  
Pas besoin de parole, ce comportement voulait tout dire..

-"Bon c'est pas tout les jeunes, mais maintenant que Yuya est la, on pourrait l'emmener chez un médecin…après se qui lui est arrivée"  
-"Euh…ouais, mais…qui Yukimura "  
-"Pourquoi pas Akari, on l'a connaît"  
-"Bah…oui mais on sait pas où elle est."

Tous soupirèrent. Mais Yuya fut la première à briser le silence qui s'était répandu.  
-"Vous savez, je vais beaucoup mieux, j'ai pas besoins de…"

Mais elle fut interrompue par un bruit de bâton. Pas de doute…

-"Quand on parle du loup"  
-"Bonjour Kyo ! Tu… tu m'as… TU M'AS TELLEMENT MANQUÉ !"

Akari se jeta au cou de Kyo les larmes aux yeux. Celui-ci lui tapota la tête, mais aux dessus des épaules d'Akari, jeta un petit coup d'oeil sur Yuya qui tourna la tête en voyant la scène. Bien sûr, Kyo eu un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Après quelques minutes d'éffusion, les autres lui expliquèrent la situation.  
Le visage d'Akari devient grave.

-"... Quoi"  
-"Elle veux me piquer mon kyooooooooooooooooooo "  
-"Akari ! Soit un peu sérieuse "  
-"Oui.. Mais je ne peut rien faire"  
-"Pourquoi "  
-"Comment voulez-vous extraire une âme d'un corps "  
-"Je n'ai déjà pas réussis pour Kyo et Kyoshiro.. Alors ca ne marchera pas pour Yuya et Ikatsù"

Tous soupirèrent.  
Mais ne remarquèrent pas que Yuya s'était à nouveau crispée.

-"Bon... comment on va faire alors ? On ne peut pas la laisser comme ca"  
-"Je ne sais pas.. il faut chercher.."

Mais soudain, un gémissement s'éleva de derrière eux.  
Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement, et purent aperçevoir Yuya, à genoux, se tenant la tête.

-"Yuya "  
-"Je.. Elle essaie.. de revenir"  
-"Résiste "  
-"Je n'y arrive pas"  
-"Comment as-tu fais pour tout à l'heure "  
-"Je ne le sais pas moi-même…"

Cela lui était de plus en plus insupportable, tout le monde commencait à paniquer ( sauf Kyo bien sur ). Mais tout à coup, quelques chose que personnes n'aurai pu imaginer à ce moment là arriva :

-"Kof kof "  
-"Yuya ! Akari elle se met à cracher du sang "  
-"QUOI ? Mais c'est impossible, une âme ne peut"  
-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a "  
-"C'est…l'âme de qui "  
-"Hein "  
-"As qui appatient l'âme qui est dans le corps de Yuya "  
-"Euh…Ikatsù, la mère de Kyo "

Akari, ne put s'empêcher de s'écrouler à genoux près de Yuya.

-"Akari "  
-"On ne peut…on ne peut plus rien faire"  
-"QUOI ? Non il y a sûrement une solution !" -"IL N'Y EN A PAS ! C'est la mère de Kyo ! Elle est bien trop puissante !"

A ces mots, leurs visages devinrent livides.

°Fin du chapitre 7°

Et voila un nouveau chapitre

Review please ! 


	8. Dans un mois

Auteurs :Dodie

Genre : Romance et action

Titre : Les retrouvailles

Merci Ю tous pour vos reviews

Je sais, je suis trХs honteuse pour le retard que j▓ai pris (  
Mais bon, voilЮ la suite

Je continue toute seule Ю prИsent (Dodie), alors┘ dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

Bonne lecture

╟Chapitre 8╟

Alors que Akari finissait sa phrase, la team put entendre un ricanement s▓Иlever de l▓endroit ou se tenait Yuya.  
Celle-ci, d▓ailleurs, se relevait Ю prИsent.

-╚Oui, je suis bien trop puissante pour vous┘ Jamais vous n▓arriverez Ю me faire sortir de ce corps. Je l▓apprИcie. La petite est combative, et en plus, c▓est apparemment la petite amie de mon fils. J▓adore╩

Le fils en question ne semblait pas Йtre du mЙme avis. Il Иtait d▓ailleurs loin d▓adorer.  
IkatsЫ se tourna vers son fils, pour conclure.

-╚Kyo┘ Si tu veux rИcupИrer le corps de ta prИcieuse femme, rejoins moi, Ю l▓endroit mЙme ou tu m▓as tuИ, il n▓y a pas si longtemps. Je t▓y attendrais dans un mois.  
Ne soit pas en retard.╩

AprХs cette derniХre phrase, les deux intrus tournХrent des talons pour s▓en aller.  
Personne ne les suivit.

Ca n▓en valait pas la peine, IkatsЫ Иtait bien trop forte pour eux.  
Il se passa un moment sans parole, avant que Tigre Rouge ne prenne la parole.

-╚Bon┘ Je pense qu▓il ne nous reste qu▓une chose Ю faire┘ c▓est nous entraНner ce mois-ci╩

Les autres acquiescХrent, et chacun reprit sa route, allant chacun s▓entraНner individuellement. Kyo, lui , ruminait sa rage.  
Cette femme┘. Sa mХre┘ qu▓elle peste.  
Il y a longtemps de cela, qu▓il l▓avait tuИ, quand il Иtait encore jeune.  
C▓Иtait une femme avide de pouvoir, qui se dИsintИressait complХtement de son fils et passait son temps Ю courir les bars en compagnies de personnes pas trХs recommandable.  
Cette femme Иtait devenue un vИritable monstre.  
Vint un moment ou elle se rendit compte que son fils commenГait Ю avoir trop de puissance.  
A partir de ce moment, elle n▓eut de cesse de le harceler et d▓essayer de le faire disparaНtre.  
Il ne fallait pas qu▓il la surpasse, sШrement pas. Elle ne l▓aurait pas laissИ faire.  
VoilЮ comment la mХre et le fils en Иtait venus Ю se battre, et voilЮ comment Kyo en Иtait venu Ю tuer sa mХre.  
MХre qu▓il n▓avait jamais aimИ, alors il s▓en fichait un peu.  
Son pХre il ne l▓avait jamais connus, sa gИnitrice collectionnant les conquЙtes┘ Enfin bon┘ dans un mois, Ю leur ancienne ╚maison╩┘ Il y serait.  
Et se sera pour tuer sa mХre encore une fois, pas sa planche Ю pain.  
D▓ailleurs, celle-ci attirait les ennuis comme un aimant apparemment.  
Si quelqu▓un devait se faire enlever dans tous le Japon, se serait Иvidemment elle.

Kyo soupira lИgХrement.

-╚Bon.  
Il est temps que j▓aille m▓entraНner┘ Tu va voir, sale femme, de quoi ton fils est capable. Je te ferais regretter de t▓en prendre Ю ma propriИtИ╩

Plus tard, et autre pars

IkatsЫ et son acolyte Иtaient arrЙtИs dans une petite clairiХre.  
La jeune femme Иtait en grande discussion intИrieure, avec Yuya.

-╚Pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez absolument Ю tuer votre fils ?╩ - ╚PremiХrement, Гa ne te regarde pas. DeuxiХmement, pour rИpondre quand mЙme Ю ta question, il devient trop fort. Je n▓ai pas envie qu▓il me surpasse, il pourrait devenir une menace╩ - ╚Il en est dИjЮ une, non ? Il vous a dИjЮ tuИ une fois, il pourra recommencer.╩ - ╚Non, car cette fois, je possХde le corps d▓une personne qui lui est chХre.╩ - ╚Si vous voulez parler de moi, vous vous trompez complХtement. Kyo ne tient pas Ю moi, je suis simplement sa domestique, Ю cet imbИcile╩ - ╚Ca┘ c▓est ce qu▓il essaie de te faire croire┘╩ - ╚Que voulez-vous dire ?╩ - ╚Tu finiras bien par le dИcouvrir par toi mЙme. Maintenant, laisse moi et prИpare toi Ю voir ton cher Kyo mourir╩ - ╚Alors Гa, Гa m▓Иtonnerait !!╩ - ╚C▓est ce que nous verrons┘ dans un mois╩

DИsolИe, je sais que c▓est trХs court, mais voilЮ la suite 


End file.
